


Pelican

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	Pelican

最近粉丝总是称赞朴珍荣的小翘臀，这让段宜恩有些吃味，恨不得让他也每天穿个小裙子都挡上。可cody姐姐偏不遂他的愿，日日放小翘臀出来接受大众目光的检阅。恩恩不乐。

好在朴珍荣是个会看眼色的，看着自家哥哥总是气鼓鼓的，便总是哄着。那天签售段宜恩贴上来的时候，他边笑出眼角的小褶子边说，

“最近和马克哥关系好，要粘着他。”

段宜恩听了扑哧一声笑出来，背对着粉丝任朴珍荣拥着，趁大家看不到在他背后狠狠地捏了一把他的小翘臀，嘴覆在耳边轻声说，

“粘住了，今天晚上可别跑。”

是衣服衬的吧，荣荣的小脸儿也是粉嘟嘟的呢。粉丝想。

签售结束回到宿舍已经很晚了。朴珍荣刚一进屋就急匆匆往自己卧室里钻，却被段宜恩捏着屁股肉硬生生给拽回来。

他转过头一把打掉段宜恩的手。

“疼。”

“你自己说要粘着我的。怎么，搞cp给粉丝看啊。”

“我要洗澡。”

“一会儿我给你洗。”

段宜恩说着，便把两人都塞进朴珍荣的卧室。

一进屋段宜恩就欺到朴珍荣身上，抵着他的身体把门关上，伸手锁门时唇已经贴了上去。

咔哒。像是什么仪式开始的符号。

段宜恩都舌尖勾勒着朴珍荣嘴唇的形状，而后撬开他的小银牙进去与口腔中的柔软相互交缠，引着对方的舌伸进自己的嘴里探索，却坏心眼的用牙轻轻咬住不让人动弹。松开时看那人嘴角有亮晶晶的津液流出，又把柔软的唇贴上去用舌尖舔走。

手从衣服下摆伸进去，先是顺着腹肌的线条画着方框，指尖轻轻的，刮得人心痒。朴珍荣急得来回扭着身子，搂住段宜恩都手也越发紧了。

“别着急荣荣，我保证这一晚，你都得粘在我身上。”

段宜恩的唇瓣吮上朴珍荣的喉结。

“宜恩哥，会留印子。”

被衔住喉结的人说话有些不利索，段宜恩用嘴唇感受着他说话时喉间微微的颤抖。

“小宝贝儿，我希望再过一会儿，你能别这么清醒。”

段宜恩在他的嘴上狠狠落下一个吻，手里的动作越发使力了些。他的手从衣服里面拿出来，隔着衣服的布料揉捏胸前的两点，衣服有些粗糙的触感刺激得两个红点肿胀又突出，朴珍荣不住的挺着胸膛往段宜恩手里送。

段宜恩又弯下身来把那左边那点含在嘴里，津液洇湿了浅色的外衣，在胸前留下一片深色的痕迹，段宜恩看看觉得很满意，又好好照顾了一下右边的的宝贝，直到胸前呈现出两片对称的水痕才满意得停下来。

段宜恩把朴珍荣带到屋里的穿衣镜前，让他站在前面，自己则从后面搂住，把前胸的两块深色指给朴珍荣看。

“荣荣你看是不是很对称。”

段宜恩的手从背后伸过来，一边说一边继续捏着肿胀的两点，被打湿的衣服少了些粗糙感，裹在那里像是湿润的舌尖不住舔弄，朴珍荣看着镜子里的自己，羞得想要钻到地里去。

“宜恩哥……”

段宜恩最喜欢这时候听他叫哥，拖长的尾音甜腻腻的，像逗趣的小猫。

就这样对着镜子，段宜恩除了朴珍荣的上衣。

修剪圆润的指甲尖在凸出的两点恶意的刮了两下，本就肿胀的小樱桃更是红的要滴出血来。

段宜恩玩儿够了上半身，手便开始往裤子里探。下体已被人挑逗的发硬了，高高支起了帐篷。段宜恩先是脱了朴珍荣的外裤，裤子堆在脚踝让人迈不开步。然后把朴珍荣转了个90度，让他一边身侧贴着自己的前胸，另一边对着镜子。

“荣荣你猜，这内裤脱下去，是前面晃的比较厉害呢，还是后面晃的比较厉害呢？”

段宜恩说前面时隔着内裤捏了捏发硬的肿胀，说后面的时候拍了拍他的屁股。朴珍荣羞得不敢看镜子里的自己。段宜恩乐得看这样的光景，瞧够了便扯着朴珍荣内裤的边猛地拉下去。

挺立的性器和翘臀一齐露出来，前面的高高立起胀得发紫，后面的弹呀弹的，剥皮的鸡蛋般滑嫩。

“看样子是后面呢。”

段宜恩说着捏了一把露在外面的屁股蛋儿。

“哥……”

朴珍荣背地里喊哥的时候可真是娇，听得段宜恩心里犯抓，三下五除二脱了个精光，回身便把人往床上压。

段宜恩瘦归瘦，力气可是不小，把朴珍荣推到床上，双手压住嵌得死死的。先是温柔的在额上落下一个吻，而后逐渐往下，唇，舌，脖颈，锁骨，肩窝，哪一处都被他吮得湿热。舌尖勾过裸露的乳尖，牙齿轻咬两下又收回去，逗的朴珍荣哼哼唧唧的，双腿并在一起来回蹭着。

“啊……哥……轻点……”

“一会儿你会让我重一点的……”

舌尖在身上打了个转才回来，手指伸进后穴里开拓。一进去便被穴里的软肉包裹，指腹在内壁上不住点按，寻找着最敏感的位置。

段宜恩的身子往上拱了拱，用嘴对着朴珍荣的耳朵，那里是他的敏感带，只要说两句话，吹两口气便足以让他身下泥泞不堪了。

“我们珍荣这里好湿，好热呢……”

朴珍荣在性事上总是羞于开口，靠胀得通红的小脸儿表达情绪。

段宜恩用舌尖勾勒耳廓的形状，探进耳道里带去一阵温热，而后收了舌头鼓一阵热风进去。一阵酥麻顺着脊椎涌上来，朴珍荣舒服得弓起背来，后穴一阵肠液溢出来，手指在里面鼓捣时都带着水声。

可手指还是太细了，他想要更多。

朴珍荣抓着段宜恩的性器往自己身下扯。

“别着急嘛荣荣，我们有的是时间呢……”

段宜恩拨开朴珍荣的手，把人翻了个个儿趴在床上，自己跪在他双腿中间，又捏着窄腰把人拉起来。

朴珍荣跪趴在床上，屁股抵着段宜恩胀大的性器不住的蹭。段宜恩一把掌打在蹭得起劲儿的小翘臀上，荡起一阵白花花的臀浪，这半还在晃着，巴掌又落在了那一半上，直到两瓣白花花的肉被打的泛红才停下来。

朴珍荣可不敢再扭了，可后穴的空虚让本不爱在做爱时说话的他都忍不住了。

“宜恩哥，快进来……”

段宜恩听他这么说哪还忍得住，扶着硬梆梆的性器一下子插进后穴里。

“嗯啊……太深了……”

段宜恩两手把住朴珍荣两个大腿根，性器一下一下的撞进去，带的两瓣臀肉晃晃荡荡的，屋子里满是身体碰撞的声音。

也不知捣进去多少下，段宜恩一个挺身，尖端抵上朴珍荣的前列腺，身下的人被刺激的全身发颤，射在了床单上，段宜恩也低吼着射进他的穴里。

朴珍荣被艹的身子发软，跪不住了要趴下，却被段宜恩一把捞了回来。

“宜恩哥……不行了……要坏了……”

朴珍荣一面呻吟着，一面用穴里的软肉紧紧裹着段宜恩的性器，像是有什么吸力一般让没有拔出来的人又硬起来。

“你下面的小嘴比较诚实呢……”

段宜恩一只手扶着朴珍荣的腰抽插着，另一只手并了两根手指伸进朴珍荣的嘴里进进出出，做口活一样。朴珍荣一会儿含住他的手指吸吮，一会儿吐出来伸出舌头来回的舔，从指尖到指根满满都是他的津液。

段宜恩放缓了抽插的速度，收回来的手在交合的地方描着小穴的形状，带过每一个被撑开的褶皱。朴珍荣那受得了他慢下来的速度，自己前后的动起来。

“小骚货……”

段宜恩轻笑着，一下都顶到最深处，研磨两圈，之后又是下一次进入，顶了百十来下段宜恩才射出来，身下的人已经不知道高潮多少次了，浑身瘫软无力的像没了骨头。

段宜恩把人扶进浴室坐到浴缸里，用温热水给他冲洗。浴室的温度渐渐升高，两人的呼吸渐渐变得有些困难，段宜恩玩闹般揽过朴珍荣夺走他的呼吸，唇舌一阵交缠，松开后两人都不住喘大气。对一眼眼波流转，两人都想要更窒息一点。

段宜恩想再要一个深吻时，视线却扫到旁边一块模样可爱的香皂上，粉嫩嫩的桃子形状，像极了朴珍荣的小翘臀。

“珍荣，那是什么啊？”

“香……香皂……”

“不说实话不是好孩子哦。”

段宜恩把朴珍荣的性器握在自己手里，手指在铃口打转，刚刚还发软的物件又逐渐硬起来。

“美……美臀皂……”

朴珍荣的说话是声音越来越小，到最后一个字细弱得听不到。

“再说一次，乖……”

段宜恩听了前两个字也大概知道是什么了，却还是坏心眼的让脸臊得通红是人再说一次。

“美……美……美臀皂……”

“做什么用的啊？”

“说用了会变白，变嫩……”

“所以我们荣荣的小翘臀才这么惹人爱，是吗？”

段宜恩上手捏了捏，确实很嫩很弹。

“我们荣荣把小屁股保养这么好，是为了什么呀？”

这话朴珍荣哪说的出口，顶着滴水的头发往他哥胸前钻。

段宜恩低下头咬着朴珍荣红得发烫的耳朵，把口腔里湿热的空气往耳朵里送。朴珍荣最受不了这个，每次段宜恩一这样，他什么办法都没有，只想赶快被填满。

“嗯……为了给宜恩哥看……”

“只是看？”

段宜恩的话贴着朴珍荣的耳朵说出来，像是最厉害的催情剂。

“还……还为了给宜恩哥艹……”

“荣荣真乖，来转过去，屁股撅起来……”

朴珍荣老老实实转过身去，扶着墙把小屁股撅起来，腰微微塌陷，像只伸懒腰的小猫。

段宜恩拿那桃子模样的香皂抹在翘得高高的屁股上，手一阵乱摸，香皂起了泡沫，带过时发出一阵碎裂的轻响。

下身早就被朴珍荣勾人的荤话惹得挺立了，就着后穴旁边的泡沫插进去感受那里的热度。

“我们荣荣真紧……”

“嗯……啊……”

刚才的几番已让人精疲力尽了，现在的朴珍荣更是要被快速抽插的肉棒艹得失去神志了。

“荣荣这里吸着我，不让我走呢，是不是啊……”

朴珍荣哪还顾得上什么脸面，话伴着呻吟一句一句说出来。

“恩……是……”

“为什么呀……”

“宜恩哥……嗯……艹得我……好爽……嗯啊……”

“我们荣荣只能是我一个人的哦……这里别人不能碰哦……”

“嗯……荣荣……只给宜恩哥……一个人……艹……”

“真乖……”

段宜恩一边抽插着，一般握住朴珍荣发胀的性器，顺着茎身撸动。

“嗯……嗯……宜恩哥……不行了啊……”

段宜恩听朴珍荣这样说，用手堵住了尖端的马眼。

“宜恩哥……快……让我射……嗯……”

“刚才的话再说一边就让你射，我的小浪蹄子……”

段宜恩加大了抽插的力度，话语被呻吟声打碎，一字一句的蹦出来。

“荣荣……嗯……是……宜恩哥的……小浪蹄子……嗯啊……只给……哥……一个人……艹……嗯……插死……荣荣吧……射给我啊……啊……”

段宜恩松开手，让朴珍荣射到自己手里，他自己也一个深入射进了后穴里。

“荣荣今天真棒……”

朴珍荣倚在段宜恩怀里大口喘气，想到刚才自己嘴里说出的话，脸烫得要死，装作生气把头扭到一边。

“你可是在那么多粉丝面前说要粘着我的……”

“谁说了……”

“要不让我来告诉你一下是谁说的？”

“不……不用了……”


End file.
